The present Invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Physocarpus plant, botanically known as Physocarpus opulifolius, and hereinafter referred to by the name ‘Mindia’.
The new Physocarpus is a product of a breeding program conducted by the Inventor in Angers, France. The objective of the breeding program was to create new compact and freely branching Physocarpus cultivars.
The new Physocarpus originated from a cross-pollination made by the Inventor of the Physocarpus opulifolius cultivar Darts Gold, not patented, as the female, or seed, parent with the Physocarpus opulifolius cultivar Monlo, disclosed in U.S. Plant Pat. No. 11,211, as the male, or pollen, parent. The new Physocarpus was discovered and selected by the Inventor during the summer of 2000 as a single plant in a controlled environment in Angers, France, within a population of the progeny resulting from the cross-pollination.
Asexual reproduction of the new Physocarpus by cuttings was first conducted in Angers, France during the summer of 2002. Since then, asexual reproduction by cuttings has shown that the unique features of this new Physocarpus are stable and reproduced true to type in successive generations.